


Cutie

by vicewithavice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, dudebro!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can admit that he’s not the most patient of people. Some people would even call him hot-headed, though he’s not sure he agrees with that. He just likes to take action, to swoop in with blazing guns and worry about the consequences later.  Yes, he can admit to be being a little reckless sometimes, but he doesn’t think he deserves the loud sigh and painful swat on the knee when he groans with anticipation. It’s just that he’s been sitting on his bed, propped up against several pillows with his legs spread and Jean laying tantalizingly between them, just looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> an anonymous tumblr prompt for erejean fluff lead me here. i regret everything.
> 
> I'm vicewithavice.tumblr.com feel free to say hi or leave prompts :)

Eren can admit that he’s not the most patient of people. Some people would even call him hot-headed, though he’s not sure he agrees with that. He just likes to take action, to swoop in with blazing guns and worry about the consequences later.  Yes, he can admit to be being a little reckless sometimes, but he doesn’t think he deserves the loud sigh and painful swat on the knee when he groans with anticipation. It’s just that he’s been sitting on his bed, propped up against several pillows with his legs spread and Jean laying tantalizingly between them, just looking.

Eren’s been hard for what seems like an eternity, and every time he thinks he’s going to lose the will to keep it up, Jean shuffles on his stomach, unwittingly shaking his ass provocatively, or breathes hard, his breath hot and heavy on Eren’s cock. 

Jean had assured Eren that this was fine, totally awesome, and he was so so ready to put his mouth on and around Eren, but he’s been frozen in place for the better part of five minutes, and Eren doesn’t even care if Jean chickens out now, he just needs touch. 

"Fuck, dude, Jean." Eren brings his hand out, places it kind of awkwardly along Jean’s cheek. "We can stop if-"

"No, man. I got this." He says it directly to Eren’s cock, brows knit in determination. His fingers, long with chewed nails, come up. One hand lands high on Eren’s thigh, the other comes up to grip around Eren’s shaft. The touch shoots through Eren like electricity. With slow determination, Jean slides his hand up, gathering the small pool of pre come around the Eren’s slit, smears it with his thumb. He bites back a moan.

Eren turns his attention to the piles of clothes on the floor to distract himself. Two tank tops in neon colours, Diamond brand snap-backs tossed across the room like frisbees. He can’t find their shorts, most likely lost in the pile of dirty laundry by the foot of his bed, and their underwear is tangled in with the sheets. 

Once Eren’s finished his inventory, he looks back to Jean. Even though hand jobs are well-tread territory for the pair, Jean still has a blush on his cheeks. His lips are wet, and the fingers against Eren’s thigh are starting to dig into the skin. It’s been a while since they’ve been together like this, completely alone behind a locked door, and Eren’s on edge already. He blames the way Jean looks just as much as what he’s doing with his hand.

Jean’s grip steadies at the base of Eren’s cock, holding on just slightly too tight. He closes his eyes, takes a big breath, licks his lips. Eren’s staring intently, but he’s sure Jean’s become accustomed to that, doesn’t get so put off by it anymore. He watches Jean part his lips, slip his tongue out just slightly, and Eren’s heart swells just a little. It's the look on Jean’s face, the sliver of tongue, the slight pucker of his lips.

Eren can’t stop himself.

"Bro, oh my god." Before Jean can even get his tongue on its target, Eren’s hauling him up, so their chests line up, and he doesn’t even notice their dicks rubbing together. He wraps his arms around Jean’s back, squeezes him tight despite Jean’s cries. "You’re so cute dude. So fucking adorable bro."

Jean squawks as Eren hold him tighter, nuzzles his face into his neck. “Let me go, shit.”

But Eren keeps him close, until Jean quits struggling and eases into a comfortable position, legs and arms draped over Eren, clutching at him. 

Their skin is like fire, burning to the touch, but Eren keeps Jean in place, feeling the slick sweat on their chests and neck. They stay like that until Jean starts to squirm, the heat getting to him. He rolls next to Eren, glaring at him.

"What the fuck, man?  I said I’d do it."

"I know, but you looked so-"

"Call me cute once more and I'll never go near your dick again."

It's a threat that Eren would absolutely take seriously- Jean's the only person he's met that's a stubborn as he is, but Jean's got that little frown on his face, and his eyebrows are squished together. Eren knows he's putting his life in his hands, but he reaches out anyways, pinches Jean's cheek.

"Cutie."

It's worth the punched arm, but  it's not worth Jean actually getting up and putting his clothes back on. Eren really didn't expect him to follow through on his threat. 


End file.
